Did You Even Listen?
by Illusion of Insanity
Summary: We all have those moments; a person's words get twisted inside of your mind, sometimes beyond recognition. What happens when three Poke-couples have these moments? Read on and find out! (Contains SoulSilver, Conflicting and JeTamie Shipping)


**SoulSilverShipping**

A redheaded teen sat down with a grunt in the meadow outside of Ilex Forest, looking up at the treetops for a heartbeat before slowly falling back into the luxurious grass with a sigh. It was easy to tell he was exhausted; his team had trained for hours without a single break and Silver wasn't the type of trainer to just sit around when his team gave their all for him. He always had to train by their side, smirking as they perfected their moves and sharpened their fangs for _her_. At the end of the day, it didn't matter if they beat the Dragon Master or any other weaklings who stood in their way. All that mattered was beating Kotone Soul once and for all.

It's only natural to want to best your girlfriend in a battle, right?

"Silver?" He slowly opened his eyes at the sweet sound of her voice, flashing her a smirk in acknowledgement. _Speak of the devil. Well, I'll just lay here for a while longer._

"Silver," He gave a small grunt as she began to speak to him, too tired to really listen to her. "Do you want to go frolic in the meadow for a while before making out under an apple tree?" _WHOA, HOLD THE Pokégear!_

Silver bolted upright as his face burst with color, embarrassed by his girlfriend's uncharacteristic suggestion-not that he didn't like the idea. Oh no, he _liked_ the idea quite a bit, he just had no idea she would ever say such a thing.

"Wh-what?" His namesake eyes grew wide before he slammed them shut and shook his head. _She couldn't have said that; Kotone never asks such things. Frolicking, yeah I can see her doing that. But...making out in the woods?! _That_ part is far too good to be true!_

"Ugh!" Kotone slammed her palm into her forehead and clicked her tongue. "You weren't listening to me, were you?"

"Um..." Silver bit his lip and looked away, a little ashamed he hadn't really paid full attention to his girlfriend's voice. He usually would, but today he was just seconds away from napping in the grass for a few hours.

"I _said_," She lifted her right hand and made a circle before poking his nose. "Do you want to help me pick some flowers in the meadow before gathering apples for my mother's pie?"

"Oh. That's what you want?" He didn't even try to hide the disappointment in his voice; the second part of the mistake sounded _far_ more appealing than picking fruit or gathering allergy-inducing flowers for most likely _another_ flower crown. "I...um..."

Kotone raised an eyebrow before a knowing smile flashed across her face. "Alright," She turned on her heel and headed towards the woods, calling out over her shoulder, "I guess you won't get any _pie_ then! See you later, Silver!"

He jumped to his still-screaming feet and grabbed her by her right arm, holding her back. "I-I didn't say I wouldn't help!" He wasn't going to admit it, but he _loved_ the pies Kotone's mother made. That was partly the truth, he also didn't want Kotone to get mad at him. The adorable teen was _terrifying_ when she got mad.

She burst into a grin and nodded. "Good~! I'm sure there'll be a reward for your help!"

Silver couldn't help but smirk at the mention of a _reward_. "What kind of reward are we talking about here?" She just laughed and shook her head.

"It's a surprise, silly Farfetch'd!"

Silver frowned as they started to walk into the dense forest, letting go of her arm to place his hands behind his head. "You know I hate surprises."

"Only because you hate waiting, Silvy. You have _zero_ patience."

"Humph!" He started to walk ahead of her as they disappeared from the main path. "I must have _some_ patience to be able to deal with _you_."

* * *

**ConflictShipping**

"Green! Could you give me a hand, please?" The young Gym Leader took another sip of his coffee as he read the latest issue of _Trainer's Elite Beat_, the most popular and overall _best_ magazine a trainer could read. He was currently focusing on an article about a recently discovered new evolutionary form of Eevee found in the Kalos region and reading the name Sylveon with disgust.

He grimaced at the sight of the pink, ribbon-wearing Pokémon and shook his head. _I _gotta_ make sure my Eevee doesn't turn into that...hideous beast! I'd die of embarrassment if I owned that pink mess!_

"_Green_!? Did you hear me?!" He jumped as his normally-quiet girlfriend screeched from a room down the hall, making him spill some of the hot liquid on his lap. He fought back tears as he bit his lip and quickly pushed down on the forming stain with a napkin, silently praying that he was fast enough to prevent a stain in an undesired location in his favorite cargo pants.

"What is it, dear Leafy~?" He added an extra layer of sweetness to his call, hoping to sooth her nerves. He honestly still feared deep down that his recently-returned girlfriend might take off again.

"Could you help me put this dress on? I can't seem to get it over my head!" Green lost control of his mouth, spitting his coffee all over his dining room floor. _What?! Have I died and gone to the afterlife?! Oh furious Moltres, if this is a dream, let me sleep on!_

"Hehe~" He quickly placed his items on the table and nearly skipped down the hallway. "I'm coming, Leafy~! Just hold on for a few seconds!"

His blissful smile suddenly fell off his face as he found Leaf kneeling in his room and trying to force a dress replica of the 'Sylveon' he had just read about over his poor Eevee's head. He stormed in and slammed the door behind him, causing her to jolt at the noise.

"What are you doing to Eevee?!" He scooped up his sobbing partner as the Evolution Pokémon mourned his lost dignity. "Men like us do _not_ wear a dress!"

Leaf stood up with a huff and flicked some of her long brunette locks over her shoulder. She tightened her grip on the small dress and growled. "I told you I was trying to put this dress on Eevee! I saw that adorable Sylveon in _Trainer's Elite Beat_ and I wanted to see what little Eevee would like if he evolved!"

Green Oak let out a gasp and clutched his partner to his chest tightly. "Eevee is _not_ evolving into that pink nightmare! He's staying an Eevee forever!"

Leaf Blue gave her boyfriend a pout and turned away, angry with his shouting. "You could stop shouting at me anytime now!" She sniffed and pretended to rub some tears out of her eyes. "It really hurts, Greeny... You're hurting my feelings..."

His face fell to a frown as he gulped. He _hated_ it when she cried and it only made things worse that _he_ was the one who caused it. He gently placed his partner down and slowly walked up to her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her chocolate hair.

"I'm sorry." His voice was barely a murmur as he tried to sooth the crying young woman. "I shouldn't have yelled like that..." He gave her a small kiss on the top of her hair before continuing, "I-If it makes you feel better, we can go find a little Eevee pup for you. You could evolve that one into a Sylveon. I just don't want my Eevee to turn into something so...so..._pink_."

She gave another sniffle as she tried to keep herself from laughing. "R-Really?"

"Yes, of course~. _Anything_ for my darling, Leafy~." At this, she spun around with a smirk and gave him a large kiss on his nose, startling him into confusion. She then happily skipped past him and waved to him as she opened the door.

"Thank you, Greeny! I'll go get my bag~!" She slammed the door shut behind her, leaving the two males behind in silence.

Green finally slammed his palm into his forehead and let out a long groan. "...I've _gotta_ pay better attention!"

* * *

**JeTamieShipping**

"Calem!" The dark brunette spun around and smiled at the head of long honey-colored hair that raced towards him. He gave her a wave as she bounded up the hill to meet him. "Calem! I've _finally_ found you!"

"Serena?" He waited patiently as she panted for breath, her dainty hands resting on her long black stockings. "Is something wrong?" He narrowed his storm-grey eyes and frowned. "There hasn't been any trouble with Team Flare, has there?" The mentioned organization had been eliminated over two years ago, but they never _did_ find Lysandre... For all he knew, the orange-haired man might be waiting to exact revenge on the two teens who had foiled his plans for 'a better, more beautiful world'.

More like a terrible nightmare if you asked him.

"No." Serena stood up and shook her head. "Team Flare's been dead for a long time, Calem. There's no way they'll have a powerful comeback without Lysandre."

The teen nodded before jolting as a memory returned to him. "Is it Looker?!" He held out his hands in fist before him, forcing them down as he stretched upwards. "Has he come back?!"

She shook her head sadly, making her long hair spread out like a golden sea. Calem flashed a smile at the sight; he loved seeing how the sunlight ignited her hair into a radiant shimmer.

"I'm afraid I haven't heard a word from him yet, Calem." She looked up at the sky and sighed. "I think our little Fletchling might have gotten lost looking for him... He moves around too much."

"Oh." Calem looked to his feet and let out his own sigh. Their days of being Looker's assistants were some of the best days of his life as a Champion. The day when Looker had left them and proclaimed them the 'new Lookers of Kalos', he actually had cried as his older friend had left on the train with Xerosic on the way to imprison the Ex-Team Flare member. "I thought..."

She shook her head sadly and let out sigh. "Calem, I came to ask you something."

This piqued his interest. "What? What is it, Serena?"

She gave him a sweet smile and pulled out a bicycle from her strange bag. "Do you want to go biking with me~?"

Calem smiled as he imagined riding through the beautiful Kalosian countryside on a double bike with his energetic girlfriend and nodded furiously. "Of course, Serena! I'd love to!"

Calem was _seriously_ regretting this. Furthermore, he was beginning to question how he had fallen in love with such a girl; a stupid question, he loved every bit of her... Although, some parts more than others.

"BWAH!" Calem was clutching his handlebars so tight, his knuckles had turned white. His glasses were shielding him from most of the sand, but he still couldn't control his bike down the steep cliff path along Lumiose Badlands that threatened to let him crash into the sharp boulders below. "SERENA, STOP!"

He watched in horror as his beloved closed her eyes, removed her hands from the handlebars and let out a cheer as she turned the narrow corner overlooking a steep gorge. His heart felt as if it were going to burst and his stomach swirled around like a whirlpool of acids inside of him as he imagined her plummeting below. "Aw c'mon, Calem~! Have a little fun!"

He turned sharply on the curve, his tires sending many small stones crashing to the bottomless pit below. He snapped his attention back to Serena and screamed at the top of his lungs, "RISKING OUR LIVES LIKE THIS IS NOT FUN, SERENA!"


End file.
